Shippou's Curiosity
by AnimeXOXOlover
Summary: Shippou's concern and curiosity get Inuyasha in trouble. Short but funny story. T for inuyasha's potty mouth. Please review.


This is my first fanfiction that I have and I fixed it it had some spelling error and I just wanted it to be good so here I am posting it again adding something here and there. I am also posting a new story an Inuyasha fanfic plz check it out it will be up by the start of next month.

After a long day of traveling and looking for jewel shards the Inu gang was finally resting, but it wasn't easy it took some yelling from Kagome, some of Inuyasha's temper flaring,a few "s" words for Inuyasha and of course Miroku's perverted comments and let's not forget Sango beating him to a pulp for everything to settle down.

After all that the gang was by a warm fire eating delicious grilled fish and surrounded by there amazing aroma. But everything was not gonna stay like that for long.

*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's POV *~*~*~*~*~*

_Finally ! This was what I wanted to rest my feet because they were killing me I had the most terrible craps ever I just wanted this day to be over !_

Everything was quiet. The fire was cracking and sizzling and the half moon was out and everything was beautiful.

"Kagome?" asked Shippou who like always as nested in my arms his tiny adorable hands playing with a lock of my hair.

"Yes, Sweety?"

"Well I was well... you ... ummmmm ... well Kagome I was think ... if... well... you"

"Damn it! Out with it runt !" yelled Inuyasha from the tree he was resting at now.

What was up with him now? he's been acting so strange these couple of days and it was making me feel weird...

"Now Inuyasha ..." I said in my deadly calm voice "don't make me "s" you again"

I turned to Shippou with a smile on my face, "Come on Sweety tell me what you wanted to say?"

Shippou started to squirm in my arms his emerald eyes going glassy ... he was about to cry ! Now I was really worried, but before I could say anything he spoke first.

"Are you dying ? You're dying aren't you ?! Is that I'm so worried you smell like blood and ... and ... you're dying aren't you Kagome ! You're gonna leave me just like my mommy and daddy ... Wahhh! Wahhh!"

I was shocked. Was ...was he talking about my period ?! Was he ... oh !

I could feel myself blushing ... and I could hear Miroku's laughter. Peverted weirdo !

" No I was- I'm not dying... Shippou ... please ... stop-"

In a flash Inuyasha was behind Shippou and hit him in the head making him stop crying. Shippou sniff and blink a couple of time. His face was flushed his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Inuyasha!"

Ignoring me he turned to Shippou, "Now listen up runt cuz I'm only gonna say this one and one only ... she ain't dying and no way in hell em I gonna let her die and leave my fuking side Kagome is bleeding cuz that what women do to show there ready to take a damn mate suck it up and deal with it runt ,got it ?"

By the end of that speech I was blushing tomato red and staring wide-eyed at a Inuyasha and Mioku's laugh was the only thing breaking the silence.

Where had that speech come from ?

"What the hell are you staring at wench" growled a Inuyasha that was slowly turning the same red as his fire-rat robe.

"So that means you're gonna mate with her right Inuyasha?" Shippou asked a small smile forming in his face "or are you to coward?or are you gonna let Kouga take Kagome?"

"Are you a coward Inuyasha?" asked Miroku wiggling his eyebrows "Are you gonna mate with Kagome and if you do can I -"

PAM!

"Shut your trap monk I ain't mating with this damn wench no way in freaking hell !" said Inuyasha his eyes stone but his cheeks tainted with a fierce red.

"So she's gonna mate with Kouga and have wolf pups and leave you and take me but leave-"

"No way in fuking hell em I gonna let that mangy wolf touch a hair in MY MATE'S body !" snarled Inuyasha"She's MY Kagome, MY MATE! I don't give a damn if she says no!"he said huskly his eyes flashing red to gold ... I think.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY !"

He hit the ground with a loud -THUMP-. Silence then ...

"Damn it wench what the hell was that for?!" yelled Inuyasha pulling himself off the ground slowly when he saw my eyes he paled ...

"Inuyasha ...SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT-kag-SIT,SIT-gome,SIT,SIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

~*~*~*~*~Shippou POV*~*~*~*~*~

I just started at Kagome and at Inuyasha who was in a very VERY deep hole on the ground. I looked over at Sango and Miroku , Miroku was smiling like a lecher which I did not know why and Sango who looked surprise( at what kagz did and at what Inuyasha had said).

" Maybe I should have not said anything" I whispered to Miroku and Sango.

"YOU THINK ?!" yelled Inuyasha "WHEN I GET UP YOU'RE DAMN DEAD RUNT !"

I froze,"You may want to start running now Shippou" said Sango.

"Inuyasha... " warned Kagome.

"Oh shi-"

"SIT!"

So do ya hate it?Love it? Think it needs something ?well then Review an tell me what you should I add more chapters I'm all ears.


End file.
